


Judgement And Scones

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, but i wanted to challenge myself, coffee shop AU, i don't often write au, livejournal comment_fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: It's a busy coffee shop so Jaime decides to join a young woman sitting alone and ends up getting much more then he bargained for!





	Judgement And Scones

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in the tags I tend to avoid AU (nothing personal just not my style) however this prompt from [HERE](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1014823.html) drew me in and I figured I'd give a go.

"May I sit here there doesn't se..." Jaime's request fizzles out as the woman sitting at the corner table looks up. He tried not to be judging person but Gods she was ugly! He forces himself from physically recoiling and making a snide remark at her direction about how he'd rather sit on the toilet then join her; instead he just smiles gesturing at the empty chair.

"Do whatever you want." She grumbles turning back to her book, pulling pieces off of what looks to be a blueberry scone. At least with her head down I won't have to look at her; Jaime thinks with a smirk. Unfortunately though for him he never handled silence well, it reminded him too much of year he did in the joint. Sure he had some people to talk to on occasion more often then not the fellow inmates were far worse then he was. And the guards were not paid enough to pretend they gave a damn.

"Is it good?" He asks. Entirely unsure if he's asking about the book, the scone, or perhaps both.

"It's fine." She doesn't bother to look up at him. Which he found to be completely disrespectful.

"I never tried the pastries here. My sister says there good bu..."

"Not interested." The woman snaps cutting Jaime off. His disrespect turns to anger.

"You don't have to be rude, wench."

"Excuse me?! You are the one who came to my table, you can easily leave!" Jaime smirks, him leaving is exactly what she wants and he is in no mood to obligate her wishes. He reaches over to takes a piece of the scone.

"Not bad." He announces after a bite, as she shots him a look.

"I hate people like you!" 

"And what type of person am I?" Over the years Jaime had heard it all, assumptions and judgements on his character since he was old enough to recall his memories.

"Self righteous pompous jerks who think just because they look good they ca..."

"Oh you think I'm good looking?' she makes a scoffing sound 'It's alright admit it. There is no shame in it."

"Shut up. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You're the one getting upset not me."

"You have not upset me!" Jaime laughs.

"I clearly have! I mean I figure someone like...you would relish the opportunity to sit with someone like me. I mean I'm sure I just made your week. No, your year!"

"You will not provoke me to anger. All my life people have been kicking me, belittling me and..."

"Judging you? As you judged me?" He interrupts smirking.

"Lancaster? Lancaster?" A bistra calls out in the crowed cafe holding a drink out.

"Over here! And it's Lannister." Jaime waves the bistra over who giggles upon seeing him, sits the drink down and lingers for a second just staring at him.

"You can leave." His table mate announces after a few seconds. Jaime watches the young bistra fire across the same look of disgust he had initially had; oddly enough a tingling of angry washes over him, but a different sort then experienced prior.

"You do know you're suppose to go to the counter to get your drink right? So damn entitled aren't you?' He shrugs. 'Wait hold up Lannister? As in Casterly Rock Industries Lannister?!"

"Yeah." He answers cautiously taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"I think you should leave Jaime." The vile disgust as she released his name nearly shuddered him.

"So quick to conjecture on things you know nothing about!"

"I know enough. How can you even show your face around here?"

"Unlike you I have a face people actually like to see!' He regrets it the moment it came out. Though his mother was not in his life long she had instilled in him the virtue of being polite and respectful especially to women; though he did fail far more then he succeeded. 'My apologizes. That was unkind."

"But not undeserved correct?" Her eyes narrow.

"I feel we should start over.' He raises slightly in his seat and outstretches his left hand 'Hi I'm Jaime Lannister. Yes that Lannister. No, I don't want to discuss it. And you are?" She just looks at his hand, up at his face, mumbles returning to the book; still on the same page since his arrival.

"I said you can leave."

"Why are being so rude to me?"

"I'm not. If you want to see rude I sure as hell can show you rude."

"I doubt that. Well looking at the size of you perhaps you could rough me up a bit. Would you like that?' He winks just as her head snaps up 'Yeah you'd like tha...what the hell!?" He yelps as she jumps to a standing position her chair crashing to the ground, reaches across the table taking a hold of his shirt, slamming him down onto the table, and takes the same hand and forces him down.

"What did you say to me?!" She hisses.

"Gods calm the fuck down!" He tries to wiggle out of her grip. It doesn't work.

"I am so sick of people like you."

"Yeah and right now I'm not too fond of you. Alas here we are."

"You could leave."

"Not with you holding me down I can't!" Her hand releases and Jaime leaps back up.

"Sir are you okay?!"

"We'll call the authorities." Two separate concerned patrons offer approaching the table. Jaime looks at her, eyes wide, fearful almost.

"I'm fine. Really thanks for the concern. Me and my friend here like it a bit rough and sometimes we tend to forget where we are. Isn't that right sweetie?" He winks at her.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." It takes a few seconds, eventually the crowd dispenses.

"Why did you help me?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Jaime sighs.

"I was rude and I admittedly deserved it. Plus I won't want you to get in any legal trouble for me." She looks him over once more.

"At least you finally did admit it. And thank you."

"You're welcome,' He extends his hand again 'Ms...?"

"Brienne."

"Brienne?"

"Yeah Brienne Tarth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The fact he meant it confused him, but still bought a smile to his face.

"I'm not sure if I can say the same about you..."

"Give it time."

"Gods so conceited." They both laugh.

"What are you reading?" Jaime attempts again.

"Well its...." Before either realize it the sun has set and chairs are being set upon now empty tables.

;"Geez look at the time! I don't think I've ever..."

"Me neither Jaime."

"And yet I don't want this to end." He says softly.

"Same."

"Well then let's not end it! Join me at my place Brienne!" Her face grows a deep red.

"I um..I.." She stumbles over her words.

"What? Oh! Just to continue our conversation Nothing else I promise!" For a passing second she almost looks hurt he didn't have more then that on his mind. He'd be lying if he said it hadn't crossed him....

"Of course, That sounds lovely."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why he was in jail. Perhaps something with taxes/money? LOL.


End file.
